Loving XLent
by versendeal
Summary: Back when Frank 'N Furter was a boy, he was in love with XLent. His mother, the Great Furter, isn't too happy about it though..


**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Rocky Horror. My stories are merely for entertainment value; I do not profit from them in any way.**

**I wrote this story about ten years ago and brushed it up somewhat. It's not the best fic ever, but I think it's a sweet tale and I wanted to share it, because of that.**

**LOVING XLENT (a Frank 'N Furter story) **

"Master, the Old Queen is waiting for you."

The sixteen year old boy, wearing stockings and high heels, looks at the girl sitting next to him in alarm. She stares back at him with eyes that express panic. _She can not know_. The boy jumps up and searches for a good place to hide his girlfriend. But the girl already hid under his bed, hoping not to be found.

He clears his throat and straightens his back. "Enter."

Filph swings the doors open. There she stands, his mother; the Queen of his planet. He kneels down and kisses the tops of her fingers. "Good morning dear Mother and Queen."

The woman smiles with a gloating pleasure. "Get up Frank. We need to talk."

She waves the servant away and sits down on the bed that almost collapses under her weight. Frank hopes his girlfriend will still be alive when his mother gets up again.

The Great Furter signs her son to sit next to her. He sits down, curious why his mother decided to visit his chambers. She rarely does, and it usually is to bear bad news.

For a while, she just looks at him without speaking. Frank knows he must have done something to upset her; she always takes the time to think before she talked, when she was angry with him. His mind didn't stop and wait for her to start though; experience told him it could take a while. He looked at his mother as if he was waiting patiently, but inside he was fantasizing about what he was planning to do with the girl under his bed, when his dear mother had left the room. When she spoke, it took him a moment to focus on her words.

"Like most Transylvanian, Furters in particular, you have a healthy sex life. But you are young and .. well, I could say innocent in a way. You are at the age you mistake lust for love."

Frank feels very uncomfortable, talking about feelings when the girl he cares for can hear every word that's uttered. He plucks his fishnet. "I know the difference.."

The Queen holds up her hand in order to stop him from going on. "You may_ think_you know son, but do you really? Love is for fools, Lust is for Furters. And as a Furter your life will always be filled with lust from many, but only with love from one. The one who gave you life, and not the one who gives life to others. Am I clear?"

Frank doesn't answer. He does not agree with her, but he knows he would be a fool to get into a discussion with her, so he just stares into space.

The Queen searches her only son's face as she realises her deepest fear has become reality; her son had fallen in love already.

"Who is she?" she asks, trying not to sound angry, but failing in the attempt.

Frank looks back into his mother's eyes. He's hopeful that once she'll meet his lover, she will understand. He hesitates a moment before telling her a name though, knowing full well that his mother has the power to forbid him to see her ever again. He has no choice but to answer the question though. "XLent..." he sighs quietly.

The Queen nods slowly. She doesn't know who this Xlent is, but she is certain of one thing.

"XLent, I order you to show yourself."

Silence fills the room. While waiting for an answer, or even a movement, the Great Furter's veins fill with annoyance. She isn't wrong, she knows there's someone else in the room. It's written all over her son's face! She squeezes her eyes, her voice is low and has a dangerous ring to it.

"You dare ignoring the Queens orders?"

A tiny voice comes from underneath the bed. "No Great Furter, absolutely not! It's just that I can't move!"

The Queen gets up and the girl crawls from her hiding spot, breathing in the air she so desperately longed for these past few minutes. She gets on her feet, but is so nervous to finally meet her boyfriends mother, the Queen of all she knows, that her bow isn't done the way she was taught. Instead of half kneeling and kissing the tops of the Great Furter's fingers, her knees hit the ground and she kisses the back of the Queen's hand. Embarrassed by her own blundering behaviour, she gets up and stands beside her boyfriend.

Frank puts his arm around her and smiles proudly. "Mother, this is XLent and we are planning to get married."

For a moment the Great Furter looks at them as if they had made her an indecent proposal. Then she put her head in her neck and laughs out loud. "How old fashioned of you! I'd be surprised if you'd even found someone who _could_ marry you.. But seriously. No such thing can happen of course."

Frank and Xlent don't answer. They had not expected the Queen to give them her blessing right away anyway. Frank softly caresses her exposed hip and she gives him an adoring smile.

The Queens eyes ponder on Xlent's face. "Tell me who you are, child."

"I'm the daughter of QT, who works on the Earth project, Great Furter." She answers, hoping this would get her some approval of the woman in front of her.

The Queen nods. "Yes. And do you know who your father is, dear?"

Surprised about this question, Xlent shakes her head. "No, of course not! Great Furter."

A satisfied smile sets around the Queens mouth. "And do you know _why_?"

The girl evades the Queens eyes. Frank doesn't like the way his mother tries to get her way. He straightens his back again, and with all the arrogance he can find in his young body ,he answers for his love. "This has nothing to do with other Transylvanian. We respect their lusting, but we choose to be together on a higher level. We love each other."

The Old Queen bursts into laughter. "It's so sweet to see you like this. So idealistic. You realise of course, that marriage is a savage Earth tradition.One to honour their God, whose non-existence we proved thousands of years ago already."

"That's just a matter of opinion. And Earth people don't marry only because of a so-called 'God'. They want to prove their love to each other, and that is what we are going to do."

He wanted to add 'whether you like it or not,' but the look in his mothers' eyes stopped him from going too far. He just looked at her in defiance, confident that there was nothing she could do to prevent him from marrying the one he loved.

The Queen couldn't fight such stubbornness, and she decides to handle it differently. "Have you fucked already?" Frank laughs. "Of course Ma! I _am _a Furter!"

"And you want to be absolutely faithful to her, never to cheat, never to have another taste.. Another gender? You think you are able to do that?" Before he can answer, XLent takes a step forward and replies.

"If that was what we'd promise each other, I 'm sure he would be. But we won't. We will both have our affairs. No one can expect Transylvanian to stick to just one person. It's not our nature. By marrying, we show each other our_ love_, not our lust. And we will live the Transylvanian way, just like you want us to."

The Great Furter gazes at the two kids with a pensive look in her eyes. Then she turns around with the words: "True love lives upon time and overcomes all inconveniences, like distance and death. If you can prove your love to me, I 'll bless you and your marriage." Without giving the couple another look, she walks out.

#

In the conference room, the Queen calls in her most faithful servant, Riff Raff. She gives him her orders.

"Kill the girl and assure yourself it looks like an accident. Then start preparing Prince Frank 'N Furter for his mission to Earth. I don't want my son to go there like a fool who 'believes' in love. I trust there will be no complications."


End file.
